Muggleborns Need-Not Apply
by InariTakahashi
Summary: Set in P.G. Wodehouse's world of Mr. Mulliner, Jeeves, and Bertie Wooster, it is a story of boy meets girl, boy loses girl, gets humiliated, and finally wins over the crusty old father in the pursuit of true love. Mr. Mulliner tells the story of his wizarding nephew, Ignatious Mulliner's, courtship of the beautiful Melanie Malfoy, daughter of Abraxus Malfoy. Set in the 1930's.
1. Introduction

Muggleborns Need-Not Apply

By Inari Takahashi

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the Harry Potter Universe, or the world of Mr. Mulliner. They belong to their prospective creators. I don't even have their genius. What I do own is a nice collection of their books. I only write this for enjoyment and to honor the geniuses that created them.**

**Author's Note**

I discovered the world of P.G. Wodehouse long before I read my first Harry Potter Book. Since the characters and world Mr. Wodehouse created were set in the 1920's and 1930's, I had to place the Wizarding world during that time to make it work. This is the time before Voldemort, when Tom Riddle was in School or just afterwards. The HP characters are contemporary with that time period as well.

Of the many short stories Mr. Wodehouse wrote, the ones most people are familiar with are the Jeeves and Bertie Wooster tales. Whilst I did like those particular stories, my favorites are the ones told by the venerable Mr. Mulliner of his many relatives, as well as the hysterically funny golf stories.

To give you some background on this particular set of stories, I'll quote from the Introduction of Mulliner Nights by P.G. Wodehouse written by Jean Stafford.

"_One of the most serene and cheerful meeting places on earth must surely be the bar parlor of the Anglers' Rest where Miss Postlethwaite, who is fond of novels of a romantic cast, pours for the regulars, known not by given and family name but as "Pint of Bitter," "Lemon Sour," Nine-pennyworth of Sherry," and, occasionally, for a wayfarer who is made to feel at home. The very name of the bucolic pub (its geographical location is not specified, its interior appointments are to be supplies by the reader as are the physiognomies and the apparel of its clientele) quiets the nerves._

"_Each evening, conversation is at first general and immensely various. "In our litter circle," says the narrator, "I have known an argument on the Final Destination of the Soul to change inside forty seconds into one concerning the best method of preserving the juiciness of bacon fat." But no matter what the subject under discussion, eventually the stout and genial Mr. Mulliner, a hot Scotch and lemon man, is reminded of an adventure that once befell a nephew of his or a cousin's son, or a cousin's nephew." (Mulliner's Nights, pg. 1)_

My Mr. Mulliner is part of Britain's Wizarding world. An old pureblooded family from some bucolic shire, this family is not well known to the Purebloods of the British Nobility. Like the original stories, I shall stay true to boy meets girl, loses girl to some misunderstanding, is frustrated, humiliated and eventually has to win over the crusty old father who has already picked out a groom for her.

Please enjoy what I hope will be a lighthearted tale of humor and romance. Set in the London of the 1920's, I've kept the place names to the familiar ones we all know and love. Only the faces and personal names have changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Muggleborns Need-Not Apply**

**By Inari Takahashi**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own either the Harry Potter Universe, or the world of Mr. Mulliner.****They belong to their prospective creators.****I don't even have their genius.****What I do own is a nice collection of their books.****I only write this for enjoyment and to honor the geniuses that created them.**

The bar-parlor of the Angler's Rest was lit warmly by the firelight that gleamed off the brasses. The regulars had their drinks, courtesy of Miss Postlethwaite, and talk revolved around a copy of the Daily Prophet that a Mulled Mead had been reading.

"It said in yesterday's Prophet that the Muggleborns are complaining that they can't get positions in the Ministry," the Mulled Mead commented, turning a page. "Now today, it seems that they have a hard time getting their Masteries."

A Fire whisky-Strait-Up scoffed. "All they have to do is get enough owls on their Newts. The next thing we'll probably be hearing about the Muggleborns," he saw the good woman behind the bar polishing a glass with a stern look in her eye and changed mud blood to the less offensive term. "Is that Hogwarts offers a substandard education."

Mr. Mulliner took a drink from his tumbler of Hot Scotch and Lemon. "With all the up-and-coming Potions Masters coming out of Hogwarts, we can argue otherwise," he said, putting in his two-knuts-worth. "My own nephew Ignatius Mulliner is a good example of the quality of graduates coming from there. A Ravenclaw from a long line of Ravenclaws, he has already created a number of potions used by the Pureblooded Witches."

"I didn't know you had a nephew who was a Ravenclaw," The Fire whisky-Strait-Up commented.

"Haven't I told you about him?" asked Mr. Mulliner. "He's the youngest son of my brother Wilfred, also a Potions Master. Not only is he one of the youngest Potions Masters to achieve his Mastery, but he also courted a witch, trying to get approval from her Pureblood Father."

"Tough egg?" asked the Mulled Mead, getting a refill from Miss Postlethwaite.

"The toughest. The problem with Lord Malfoy is that he thought Ignatius was a muggleborn. Didn't I tell you that the Witch was none other than Melanie Malfoy, the only daughter of Lord Abraxas Malfoy?"


End file.
